upinipinfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenapa Tak Elak?
"Kenapa Tak Elak?" ("Why Not?") is the 7th, 8th, and 9th episodes of the Upin & Ipin series. Plot Part 1 In kindergarten, Teacher Melati's class eagerly quizzed ASEAN capital. Afterwards, Teacher Melati announced that a kindergarten was coming to visit Kindergarten for a dodgeball friendly game. Thus, Teacher Melati announced that the host team consisted of Mail, Ehsan, Mei Mei, Susanti, Jarjit, Upin, gip and Fizi who were most excited to play. Brother Salleh was chosen as their coach. The way it is is simple: the thrown ball should be welcomed or avoided, but to win the rest of the story. Part 2 Ipin accidentally kicked the ball into a truckload of old Ah Tong's past. and Brother Salleh stopped training. The next day, Upin, Ipin and friends were unable to persuade Brother Salleh because he wanted to bring a supply to the Tok Dalang "village lodge" which he renamed from the homestay as he was often referred to by the villagers as "home saté". Mail came rushing to hear the horrific news of the toxic ball team of visitors staying at Tok Dalang's homestead, and even his height and great play. This caused all the anger and prompted Tok Dalang to train. From the ball, Tok Dalang trained with shoes because he thought it was the same as poison balls. Unfortunately, Tok Dalang tried to act great until his back pain. All day long, the Kindergarten team with the guidance of Coach Tiger vowed to win with four Ks, namely endurance, strength, skill and speed. Teacher Melati praised their winning spirit and urged them to play by the rules and keep them safe. Part 3 At last the visitors arrived, consisting of various nations. Among them were white, Japanese, Korean twins, and even Africans who looked pretty awesome. The host team determines the appropriate formation of the member which targets the member to open the match. As the whistle blows, the atmosphere turns into a fierce Tron-style virtual reality. Upin threw back, but the Japanese defender pushed hard until he hit Mei Mei and Susanti at the same time. The friendly Kindergarten team chased down the opportunity to catch up, further aggravated by the game of overpowering opposition until the Mail was ousted for eating the ball to save Upin and Ipin, followed by Jarjit, Ehsan and Fizi who were easily overcome. So Upin and Ipin stayed to redeem the honor of the host. Upin and Ipin recalled Tok Dalang's message, "it's fun, like playing slippers" and then got excited to get up. So they made a strong throw to easily defeat one on one against the rest of the loser team including the African. While celebrating victory, Upin and Ipin team try to be nice to the visitors. Upin and Ipin themselves shook hands with the last defeated Africans; apparently he knew some Malay and introduced himself as Kwanza. Mail is trying to deal with Japanese players. Ehsan exchanged the ball with the Korean twins and responded with congratulations. Susanti also knew an Indonesian expert.